


Scandal

by sepicyin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Oh Sehun, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Makeup Sex, Making Love, Making Out, Mentioned EXO, My First Smut, Porn With Plot, Scandal, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepicyin/pseuds/sepicyin
Summary: 'Breaking News: EXO Kai coming out on Instagram live, saying he is in love with his group mate Oh Sehun'





	Scandal

A loud noise filling the room is what wakes Kai up. He rolls over and reaches out to answer the phone.  
"H-hello" he answers, dormant.

"Kim Jongin, what the hell have you done?! Why do you keep acting like an immature one?!" comes the voice of his manager, furious, from the other end. "Get the fuck ready. I'm taking you to the company" he hangs up. 

He checks his mobile to find an awful lot of missed calls and messages most of them from his family and the other members with a link attached to them.

'Breaking News: EXO Kai coming out on Instagram live, saying he is in love with his group mate Oh Sehun'  
"Oh shit" he curses. He remembers. 

Last night he walked out of the party when things started to get shitty and he didn't even wait for his manager. He remembered the feeling of the cold wind hitting his face and the heavy sensation of spinning. 

He felt confident, carefree and comfortable as the alcohol kicked in his system, he decided to do instagram live.

It has been awhile since he talked to the fans and he missed that, "Hi, this is EXO Kai" he giggled, trying to walk but he was having trouble judging where his feet should go.

"I miss y'all. It's nice walking in this beautiful weather and thinking of my babies, EXOLs, whom I want to be closer to" he held his mobile closer to his face as he was dizzy and his vision was blurry "S-s-o-o I was thinking of why not getting a little bit closer to you" he pouted, singsonging it.

"I wanna be closer to my EXOLs and share secrets with each other" with that the comments kept floating some asking if he is okay, if he is drunk and others are curios about his private life.  
"Should I tell my babies a secret?!" he pressed his lips together in such a cute way and looked at the sky.

"I-I-I love Sehun. C-a-can I marry him?!" he whispered, pressed his index to his mouth in the most childish way ever. 

Sitting in this shit hole is never Kai's favourite thing to do but what can he do when this meeting is held for him, the infamous scandal king as South Korea calls him right now. 

The CEO, their managers and his fellow members including Sehun. Even Yixing is here. When has he come from China?! He wonders.

It has been 3 hours since he has been glued to the seat.  
"Kai, are you even listening?!" shouts the CEO from the head of the table. 

He looks up, meeting Sehun's worried eyes which he has been trying to avoid the whole time. "I'm" he spits out without breaking the eye contact.  
Until Sehun lowers his head and looks again at Chanyeol who is shouting something about how ridiculous the suggestion is. 

"You can't do it to Jongin. How could you think we would agree on him leaving the group or even going on a forced hiatus?" Junmyeon bursts from the other side of the table, receiving howl of approval from the members. 

"We won't allow letting another member go again" announces Jongdae seriously. 

"He goes, we goes. He stays, we stay" screams Baekhyun so high-pitched. 

Things go as EXO desires and the fact that everyone of them is busy with his solo schedule including Kai who is working on a drama, which its PD insists he continues because he thinks it will get them more views has helped his case a lot. 

People at SMent have worked this week really hard to bury the scandal to the point where the fans wonder if this all has been a fan service or promotion for Kai's new drama. 

"What are you doing here?!" says Sehun at the mouth of the the room. He is leaning against the door, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I was just getting some clothes before I head to the location again" murmurs Kai softly, avoiding the eye contact. He keeps wondering in the room, looking for his things.

Sehun takes few steps towards him and holds his wrist to stop him "Jongin, we need to talk". 

"There is nothing to talk about, Sehun" he sighs. 

Sehun doesn't know what hurts him more. The fact that Kai is acting like he didn't say he loves him in front of the whole universe or the fact that he is pretending like what the whole group has been working the asses for is on the verge of collapse doesn't concern him because he is sure as hell that's new to him.  
Everything is new since the last week. Since the members woke him up on the news. Since the urgent meeting with the CEO, their managers and the other members including the scene causer, Kim Jongin.

"Nothing! Are you for real, Kim Jongin?! Do you consider what you have said in the live as nothing? Do you think fucking everything between us up is nothing? Do you think messing what we all have been working for for fucking 6 years is nothing?!" he shouts at the end. 

"I'm sorry" he frees his hand & get out of the house, leaving the other behind. 

The game of hiding & running, that Kai keeps playing with Sehun and the other members except Chanyeol, of course, his best friend and part-time partner in crime, has been on the display for more 2 weeks until EXO is getting ready for the photoshoot for the coming album. He knows he can't keep running away from his friends forever but he is ashamed of himself, of what he has done. He knows everything is well-resloved but he still feels guilty. He was about ruining everything for them. 

And today is the day he is going to face the last person he wants to see. Today is the day of his photoshoot with Sehun. 

Sitting in his room at the crowded location along with the makeup artist putting the final touches on his face while there is someone on his head fixing his hair. He closes his eyes, trying to shut his thoughts down while hearing the noise of the packed set.  
People are running around outside the room with the clicks of the camera playing in the background as it is Sehun's turn. 

He doesn't feel the makeup artist or the hairdresser's hands on his face anymore even the sound from outside starts to fade away with a click of the door. 

He opens his eyes to front Oh Sehun face to face in the mirror.  
There is Sehun standing behind him. Eyes fixed on his reflection. And God, how much he misses him! When has he even dyed his hair to silver?! He thinks. He wishes he can tell him without sounding weird after all they have been through. 

"We have to talk, Kim Jongin" he grinds his teeth. 

"Don't you know anything else to say?!" Kai throws it like he doesn't care. 

"Don't you know anything else other than running away everytime I ask you to talk?!" Sehun deadpans. His cold gaze starts turning into a furious one.

He rises from his chair to do the best thing he can do lately beside dancing. He is about trying to open the door when Sehun prevents him, trapping him between his body and the door with his hands at each side of Kai's head.

"Kim Jongin, please" he sighs, still keeping his determined gaze on Kai. 

"What?" Kai swallows hard. There is only few inches between them. 

"Did you mean what you said in the live?!" he whispers softly. 

"What would you do if I said yes?! Yes, I meant every single word I said, Oh Sehun" 

Their loud heartbeats, the close proximity and Jongin's confession doesn't help him with his desire of kissing Sehun's soft pink lips even more abusing them. Violenting them. 

He yanks Sehun to him by his neck and covers his mouth with his in a hungry kiss, closing the distance between them.

It takes Sehun few seconds only to respond to Kai's sudden kiss which makes Kai more confident to change their position, without breaking the kiss, and surround Sehun between his body and the door to which Sehun responds with throwing his arms around Kai's neck, and more hungry for him. 

It is just like how he has always imagined it. Sehun's mouth is so warm & his lips is softer than he could have imagined. He tastes shamefacedly with his tongue and Sehun opens his mouth with a low moan. 

Sehun's legs almost give out so he encircles Kai's waist with legs, supporting his back by the door, as Kai is grazing his tongue between his lips and sucking on his bottom lips then on his tongue. 

It becomes steamy and dirty when Kai's hand cupped his ass and squeezes it, earning a loud moan from Sehun. 

Running out of air, they break the kiss, gasping and panting heavily. Hot breath fanning each other's swollen lips.

Kai walks to the leather black sofa with Sehun in his arms and mountains him. Sehun smirks at him before kissing him open-mouthed with a hand grabbing Kai's hair while the other is working on the buttons of Kai's white shirt and let it fall from his shoulders as the other is doing the same with his. 

"Since when did you start loving me?!" Sehun's moan is stifled by Kai's black hair. 

Kai hums softly into Sehun's ear before licking along his earlobe. Sehun tries hardly to muffle his moans and closes his eyes tightly. 

Attacking his neck with his teeth and kisses, he singsongs, "Let me see" before he let his hand curls around his waist, messaging it, just as his other hand is working on Sehun's pants and boxers, freeing his erection. 

Kai lifts himself up with support of his forearm, he looks at Sehun in the eyes and said, "A year ago". 

He lets himself drown in admiration of Sehun's beautiful reaction which is decorated by a pleasing shade of pink on his cheeks. 

He kisses Sehun so tenderly as if he is letting know how much he is in love with him. How much he means to him. How much he needs him.

Sehun occupies himself with working on Kai's pants just as soon as the other starts teasing, licking and sucking on his nipples like a breastfed newborn, leaving them swollen and pinkish. It makes Sehun's moans higher & louder to the extent of making him bite his own wrist. 

Kai stands up to take his pants off and free his swollen dick. He never thinks he has been this arousal before. In front of him, lying Sehun naked, his white milky skin is adorned with bites and red marks made only by the very proud artist of his artwork who is standing in front of him, sucking gently on his finger and preparing his hole for taking the dick which he is eyeing with lust as Jongin is standing before him naked in all his glory. 

He stalks over to the sofa, smirking when he sees Sehun spreads his legs just slightly. "So tell me, Sehun" he removes Sehun's fingers from his hole and replaces them with his own, earning him another violated moan from the sinful lips of the one under him. 

"Do you love me too?!" he asks, scissoring his fingers inside Sehun's tight and hot hole and reaching his insides further, hitting his nerves as Sehun keeps lifting his hips and fucking himself on Jongin's fingers. His eyes water, stinging with hot tears of pleasure. Kai asks but never waits the answer as he starts kissing him open-mouthed. 

Quite impressed by the beautiful mess below him, he takes his fingers out, gaining a whine from Sehun. "If I were you, I wouldn't scream. People are outside" Kai warns him even though his actions say otherwise. He feels the tip of his cock against his sore hole as Kai starts to thrust into him meanwhile their lips find each other. 

Sehun locks his legs behind Kai's back. His eyes roll back and he is moaning mess under him. Kai immediately swallows his moans, kissing him, shoving his tongue against him.  
He fills Sehun entirely. "Are you okay?!" Kai stops to allow him get used to the pain.

Once he gets used to the size, "Move" and then Kai restarts trusting in him. "Fuck, babe, you are so damn tight around me. So warm" he moans while keeping the fast pace. 

Having Kai on top of him, so fucking hard for him only, his hole swallows the whole length and his walls tighten around Kai's cock doesn't help him at all. And now, Kai calling him baby meanwhile pumping his throbbing cock in a very tight hand, "Kai, I-I can't" he comes all over his and Kai's stomach, biting his bottom lip.  
Kai comes few seconds after him as he couldn't take the pleasure anymore. They share a passionate, lazy kiss. 

Sehun asks, lying on top of Kai, "Do you wanna be my boyfriend?!" but he never gets the answer as someone knocks on the door from the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st time writing (smut). Please, be gentle! 
> 
> Also, you can share your thoughts with me  
> http://curiouscat.me/sepicyin
> 
> Thanks for reading T~T


End file.
